A common goal for golfers is to reduce the number of strokes to their golf game. Reducing putting strokes on the green, however, is a problem area for many golfers. To reduce putting strokes, manufacturers of putters have focused on different putter head designs to improve target accuracy. For example, manufacturers have placed one or more alignment lines or large white dots (which represent aligned golf balls) on the putter heads for targeting a golf ball towards a hole. These types of putters have a number of limitations. For instance, to obtain target accuracy, the golfer must maintain a stable target line throughout the putting stroke. This requires rigid positioning of the arms and hands during the putting motion. Often times, as the golfer moves the putter during the back swing, the putter head goes off the target line causing the golfer to push or pull the putt so that the golf ball goes right or left of the hole. Golfers also tend to lift their head during the putt leaving the putter face open and causing the golf ball to move off target.
Another putter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,361 disclosed a putter that allowed for a pendulum motion of the shaft for advanced play. This putter, however, was not designed to improve putting accuracy. For example, the handle is positioned vertically with the shaft and putter head, causing the golfer to hold the putter in an awkward position. When holding such a putter, a golfer's hands on the handle and shaft can obstruct the eyesight path to the putter head and golf ball. Such an obstruction impedes the golfer from aligning the golf ball properly when putting.